Unexpected Visit
by roo17
Summary: Luffy decides to unexpectedly drop by Law's house. Which…needless to say, doesn't end well.


Unexpected Visit

* * *

 _Summary: Luffy decides to unexpectedly drop by Law's house. Which…needless to say, doesn't end well._

 _Warnings: LOTS of ooc. AU. Swearing._

* * *

The house was quiet, peaceful. Law was sitting in his study at his desk, scribbling away notes as he occasionally glanced at the medical book before him. It was days like this he loved: no chaos, no noise, no detrimental disaster going on. It gave him time to dig into his one true love, medical knowledge, without a single interruption. He flipped a page, scanning over its contents with an eagle eye. He automatically pinpointed the pieces of information he needed to most and jotted the notes down neatly.

It was when he was only twenty-six pages into the textbook did his concentration become ruined.

He heard the front door open and close, and he knew there was only one person he knew who entered people's homes without a single knock or call. Luffy. The king of mischief and headaches. Law thought that, maybe, if he remained quiet enough, Luffy would think he wasn't home and just leave. He held absolutely still and even stopped breathing in fear that the teen might hear his very breath.

"Torao? …Toraooo? Oi, Traffy, are you home?" Law had to grit his teeth at the embarrassing nickname _Traffy_ , holding back a growl as he gripped his pencil tighter. "T'rao?" Now it sounded as if Luffy's mouth was full, which meant he raided the surgeon's fridge. Which only made Law even more irked. If the teen ate all his food he'd make damn sure Luffy restocked it. He wasn't a pushover like Luffy's other friends. "Huh. I guess he's not home." There was a moment of silence and Law was silently hoping the teen would just leave.

Several minutes passed without a single sound, and the surgeon deemed it safe to openly breathe again. He released his breath, sagging into his chair with relief. A catastrophe been avoided, and all was back to normal. Focusing back on his medical textbook, he straightened his back and brought his pencil down to the notebook's pages when…

When music suddenly echoed throughout the house, and Law forgot about the fact this house came with speakers built within the walls of almost every room.

 _IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYED JOE, I'D BEEN MARRIED LONG TIME AGO_

Law could clearly hear Luffy singing along with the song and he had no doubt that the teen was also dancing wildly in the living room with a big shit-eating grin on his face. "Mugiwara-ya!" His voice was drowned out by the music, and he gave a deathly growl; his pencil snapping in half in his overpowering grip. "MUGIWARA-YA. TURN THAT OFF RIGHT–"

 _WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE DID YOU–_

"MUGIWARA-YA!"

– _COME FROM, COTTON EYED JOE?_

" _I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS, YOU LITTLE PARASITIC M–"_

"Huh? I thought I heard someone… Eh?" A head stuck through the door of the study, and the music only seemed to increase now that there was no barrier between Law's ears and the rest of the house. "Oh! Traffy, you're here! O-O-Oi, Traffy? Wh-What's with that look, Traffy?" Luffy's voice was almost drowned out by the blasting music that continued on.

 _tick - !_

 _IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR COTTON EYED JOE, I'D BEEN MARRIED LONG TIME AGO_

 _Tick - !_

Law was feeling absolutely _murderous._

Which was why he currently held such an expression that contained all his rage, and why Luffy was slowly backing away from the surgeon.

 _WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, WHERE DID YOU GO? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, COTTON EYED JOE?_

 _TICK - !_

"Tr-Traffy…?"

 _SNAP - !_

" _ **IT'S TRAFALGAR, GOD DAMN IT! TRA. FAL. GAR! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU SON OF A–**_ "

It would be a day Luffy would never forget.

He would always remember how beautifully everything seemed to move in slow motion as books, pencils, rulers, and anything Law could get his hands on, flew through the air right for him. It was beautifully horrifying—the horrifying part coming from the fact that Law was literally trying to kill him, for he upgraded to throwing much _sharper_ objects as Luffy ran for the door. The swear words that left the surgeon's mouth were the most colorful the teen had ever heard, and Luffy decided in that moment that Law had been blessed with the gift of being able to swear _gracefully_. And the fire that danced in the man's gray eyes were magnificent! Never had Luffy seen so much emotion flare in the surgeon, and he practically drank in the sight of his normally stoic friend exploding before him.

And despite the fact that Luffy needed to get four stitches and his shoulder relocated, it was definitely a day he'd always remember.

* * *

 _A/N: I was listening to this song with my dad in the truck when this mental image of Law screaming at Luffy shut the music off popped into my head. XD Also, you should watch this video one YouTube, it helped me think of this. XD Go on YouTube and search for Cottoneye Joe KoiCosplay. It's a Naruto thing (even if you're not a fan of the series, I beg you to check it out), but it's BEAUTIFULLLL._

 _ **Song:** Starsound - Cotton Eyed Joe  
_

 _But take the poll on my profile if you haven't yet, please? :D_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
